Brandon Blaine
Brandon Blaine is the second most powerful duelist at the Eclipse Duel Academy. Only succeeded by Devon, Brandon often gets to go to tournaments around the world to represent the Academy. He is the twin brother of Rob Blaine. Background As the second ranked duelist at the Academy Brandon is usually busy with with various duties. Before his brother Rob was sealed by Larthinox he was a kind person who believed in his friends, however, he's been slowly changing and becoming paranoid towards his friends. His only goals are now set on defeating Larthinox and Valtor and saving Rob. Season 2 - The Veil of Xashin Brandon exits one of the Academy Buildings with Skye Silver. He seems frustrated and angry that he doesn't know what happened to his brother Rob. The see a Masked Man run into the woods and they follow him to a clearing. Beliving he's Larthinox Brandon duels him. The Masked Man ends the duel in a draw, and explains that he merely wanted to test Brandon's skills. He says that his name is Slade. Brandon is about to walk away when Slade explains that he thinks the Headmaster is up to something and that he knows where to find Larthinox. Slade tells Brandon of Valtor and The Seal of Orichalcos. He explains that they need to get Valtor's attention if they want to find him. Slade leaves Skye and Brandon as they go to class. Brandon and Skye are then confronted by Larthinox and they attempt to defeat him together, however Larthinox easily defeats them. He blasts Brandon with Shadow Magic intending to kill him, but Cora Connors intervenes. Larthinox disappears claiming that they will meet again. Brandon slams the ground in anger, realizing that he was no match for Larthinox. Brandon recovers over the next few days. He goes to a shrine which has the names of all of Larthinox's victims inscribed on it. There he meets another Masked Man who gives him a key to a hidden room where he will find "answers" as well as a blank duel monsters card. Upon investigating the room Brandon finds Rob's jacket, duel disk, part of his deck and a note. The note includes the details about Rob's downfall. Rob later encounters Cora, who has just been defeated by Larthinox. He saves her from his wrath before Larthinox escapes once again. He tells Cora that there's no hope for Leslie, and that Larthinox must have fully taken over. Brandon Receives a call from an unknown number telling him to go to the Clock Tower. Knowing that this is where Skye was last sent to, he goes to check it out. There he finds two of Skye's cards the "Dark Magician Girl" and "Guardian Eatos". He calls Cora, and she tells him that she just saw "him" over by the Laybrinth Garden. Brandon goes to investigate and he meets whom he believes to be Larthinox. The Man turns around and reveals himself to be a brainwashed Rob. The two have a duel, Brandon has the upperhand during the most of it but he is blindsided by Rob's Future Attack and Great Skull Master Combo, and is defeated in a single attack. Larthinox appears and says that he "ate" Skye Silver, he then blasts Brandon with Shadow Magic and kidnaps him, taking him to an unknown location. Brandon duel Larthinox for the last time. Brandon used The Eye of Timaeus and defeated Tengoku God. However, Larthinox ended the duel in a draw. Before he could escape, Brandon caught and beat him up as well tossed both Larthinox and Leslie from the platform directly into the portal to the Shadow Realm. Decks Brandon uses a spellcaster type deck that utilizes his favourite card, the Dark Magician. It uses many spell and trap cards that support Dark Magician and his other spellcaster type monsters. Category:Character